


love bites

by enbaisant (enpleurs)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Biting, M/M, Vampire AU, accidental surprise breathplay??? choking????, will give blood 4 burgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enbaisant
Summary: "So you're offering blood, sex, and companionship in exchange for a... burger."Or where Taekwoon forgoes the companionship and makes a deal with the metaphorical devil and literal vampire, Hakyeon, for blood and sex in exchange for a burger. More or less.





	love bites

**Author's Note:**

> so in exchange for a vial of blood they gave me a 40$ gift card which totals seven burritos from the school cafeteria, four chipotle burritos, or forty 1$ tacos from taco bell as my friend pointed out. hence the working title being "vampire food exchange rates"

 

 

"So you just want me to buy you food."

Taekwoon nodded once sharply in affirmation, his eyes never leaving the vampire. He wasn't sure if he was bemused, discomfited, or amused. 

"Not money? Clothes? College tuition?"

He shrugged and then shook his head. This vampire was handsome, and his appearance was about Taekwoon's own age. He'd already been waiting for Taekwoon by the time Taekwoon arrived at the cafe, just two hours before closing, but he'd caught a glimpse of long legs under the table and he doubted the vampire was short. Tall, good looking, and rich. Also an undead blood-sucker, which was a 100% iron wall deal breaker.

"I don't need tuition," Taekwoon said, a little miffed that he looked like he might still be in college. He kept it from his voice, or at least he tried. 

"You could buy yourself food with money—"

"Or you could buy it for me," Taekwoon said. 

"So you're offering blood, sex, and companionship in exchange for a... burger." The vampire leaned back in his chair, fingers laced together, his hands resting on the table. 

"I'm not very good at companionship," Taekwoon admitted. 

"So blood and sex."

A nod. "And nice burgers." Taekwoon paused, wondering if he should push his luck. His tongue flickered over his lips in uncertainty, but it was better to make it clear now. "I like ramen. And barbecue meat. Maybe a steak."

The vampire laughed, bright and delightful. 

"Very well. If these terms are acceptable to you, I don't see why not," the vampire said. He stuck his hand out. "Cha Hakyeon. Good to meet you."

"Taekwoon," he said. He shook the vampire's outstretched hand, his grip firm and cool.

 

-

 

A week later found them in a white-tablecloth restaurant, just at the upper end of what Taekwoon was comfortable with anyone paying for a chunk of meat. They were at a secluded table deep inside the restaurant, glasses of blood-red wine in front of them both. Hakyeon's fingers played against the stem, his eyes fixed almost unnervingly on Taekwoon.

"You're staring," Taekwoon said down to his steak. 

"This is usually what people call 'companionship'," the vampire said. There was an amused tint to his words. He leaned forward, elbow on the table fingers slender against his face. Taekwoon glanced up at him and then quickly went back to hacking the steak into pieces.

There was something to say here about conversation and its role in companionship, but there was another option there that involved no talking at all. Taekwoon stuffed his mouth with meat.

"You enjoy stuffing your mouth with meat," Hakyeon noted. It was casual enough that Taekwoon choked, eyes watering.

"I'm _eating_ ," Taekwoon hissed, several moments later during which he'd realised wine was not a suitable replacement for water. Hakyeon helpfully pushed his glass of ice water toward him. 

"People talk when they eat," Hakyeon said with a small one shouldered shrug. He leaned back in his seat, picking up the glass of wine and inspecting the rim. "I rather like it when people talk while I'm… eating."

His eyes flickered up to meet Taekwoon's during the half-a-breath pause before his last word, and Taekwoon swallowed his heart along with a mouthful of steak. Mortification flushed up the back of his neck, and it was only the plate of meat in front of him that kept him from slithering off the seat and under the table. Taekwoon stabbed his fork into another piece.

"Well that's alright, I'm used to silence," Hakyeon said. There was something...pathetic in his words, even though they'd been tossed out off-handedly, that Taekwoon couldn't help but sneak a look up even as he buried his face in his plate.

"I thought vampires live in covens." Taekwoon blurted the thought out as soon as it came to him. He winced and flushed as his mind caught up to him.

"I moved out two centuries ago," Hakyeon said, fond amusement lacing his words. 

" _Centuries?_ "

"Well, I'm only about three hundred years old," Hakyeon said. "But to you...let's see, you don't look older than thirty."

"...Twenty seven," Taekwoon said after several expectant seconds. He reached for the wine, making a face at the somewhat sour aftertaste. He didn't know why he'd bothered—he'd never been a fan of wine. Hakyeon hadn't touched his at all. It seemed to be more for appearance.

Hakyeon hummed. "So I'm ten times your age."

There didn't seem to be a question in that, so Taekwoon went back to attacking his steak, mournfully conscious that it'd largely disappeared. 

"Would you like dessert?" Hakyeon asked, about three mouthfuls before his dinner was gone entirely.

Taekwoon was suddenly aware that Hakyeon was treating him more courteously than any date he'd ever gone on. It prickled at his skin—the blood-red wine reminding him that all this was just as payment for what Taekwoon had agreed to provide Hakyeon with. 

Still—Taekwoon nodded. 

Hakyeon waved a waiter over and asked for the dessert menu while Taekwoon decided his wine glass was very interesting. Very red. He picked it up and sloshed it around a bit, but it was still much thinner than blood. He'd seen blood. 

"I feel like I should say this before dinner is over, but I won't force you if you don't want to," the vampire said. Taekwoon frowned and peered at him over the rim of his mostly full glass, trying to parse what Hakyeon meant with those words. His confusion must've been evident, but it had to wait because the waiter very discreetly brought the dessert menu and then very discreetly left, because it was apparently clear he was interrupting a conversation. This was a very fancy restaurant. 

"I don't want you to feel like this is an obligation," Hakyeon continued once they were alone again. "I'm not that sort of vampire. Let's consider this dinner a sort of...interview. A trial run. If you're having second thoughts you can walk away after—after we order dessert."

The vampire smiled at him so sweetly that Taekwoon found himself blushing, blood rising to his cheeks. He pushed the menu towards Taekwoon and flipped it open.

"I've heard the chocolate ganache mousse cake here is to die for—metaphorically, of course," Hakyeon said. 

"I'll have that," Taekwoon said. He was slightly overwhelmed by all the choices with fancy unhelpful names and was secretly thankful Hakyeon had offered him a suggestion. 

Hakyeon waved the waiter over again, let Taekwoon place his own order this time, and then leaned back in his chair with his hands folded in front of him on the table. Hakyeon was looking at him with a degree of intensity that made Taekwoon flush even harder and he ducked his head.

"I'm not having second thoughts," Taekwoon forced himself to say. "Why...would you think that?"

"Just a standard courtesy," Hakyeon said mildly. "I wanted to be clear you don't have to walk away with me tonight if you don't want to."

Now Taekwoon more than wanted to, even if it was because of the unreasonable jab to his pride. His lips formed a pout he wasn't entirely aware of and he aggressively took a sip of wine in an attempt to look as sophisticated as possible. It lasted all of five seconds before he remembered—again—he didn't really like wine.

"An agreement is an agreement," Taekwoon said icily, hoping Hakyeon wouldn't make him say it explicitly. 

He didn't. In fact, he merely smiled, nodded, let Taekwoon finish his dessert in piece, and then scribbled on the bill he was handed directly, because apparently it was clear that Taekwoon was not the one paying in this relationship. 

Still, for all of Taekwoon's bravado, a hint of nerves tickled at his chest as they left the restaurant. It was late summer which meant that the evenings were starting to get a little cool, and Taekwoon hadn't brought a jacket. He hadn't really known what to wear to something like this but he'd figured something with buttons would be better than a t-shirt, and Taekwoon had more slouchy sweaters than he had formal jackets. A light breeze whipped down the street and Taekwoon shivered a little.

"Come," Hakyeon said with the authority of someone used to being obeyed. He probably was—and Taekwoon seemed to have been naturally programmed to follow, anyway, because he trailed after Hakyeon. He'd only ever met vampires before in nice, public spaces. 

"Are we walking?" Taekwoon finally asked about a block later.

"No," Hakyeon said. "The street parking in front of the restaurant is paid."

Taekwoon squinted at him. "You parked a block away for… free parking?"

"Of course. Why pay for something you can get for free?"

Taekwoon opened his mouth to say something, and then decided it'd be wiser not to. Still, he was sorely tempted to when they got to Hakyeon's car, a sleek, black sports car with...a cute Pororo sticker on the rear window.

"Isn't it cute?" Hakyeon said when he saw Taekwoon looking. "My friend's niece gave it to me."

"Human friend?" Taekwoon asked.

"Mmhmm. The door's unlocked, you can get in. You seem cold."

Taekwoon tore his eyes away from the goggled penguin and tugged at the passenger side door. The seat was pushed fairly back and Taekwoon got the impression that whoever usually rode here was also rather tall. Hakyeon's human friend?

"It's a while since I've had this sort of formal arrangement," Hakyeon said as he buckled himself in. Taekwoon already had. 

Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon, brows slightly furrowed. Hakyeon shrugged a shoulder and started the car.

"Probably, hm, a few years?" Hakyeon said. The car was completely and utterly silent as Hakyeon took it out of park and pulled into the street. "Oh, don't get me wrong—I don't go out on nightly rampages, we're really very civilised. But simple sustenance is one thing, a sustained arrangement is much nicer."

"Then why haven't you?" Taekwoon asked.

A strange look passed over Hakyeon's face, from what Taekwoon could see in profile. It was more shadow than profile anyway, since it was night. 

"Not important," Hakyeon finally said. "Suffice to say, it's been a while."

What did that mean? Taekwoon wondered. His curiosity wasn't enough to overcome his hesitation this time, and Taekwoon just stretched out his legs and settled himself more comfortably into the soft leather seat. 

The conversation lapsed into silence, other than Hakyeon's occasional humming. That suited Taekwoon just fine. It was less than ten minutes later of staring out the window at nothing much at all when Hakyeon turned off the street and into an apartment driveway.

"We're here," Hakyeon said as he drove up to the prox reader and leaned out the window to hold his key up to it. The metal garage door rolled up with a mechanical grind, and Taekwoon was struck by how _normal_ and _human_ everything about this night had gone so far. Hakyeon seemed to sense his slight nerves and patted Taekwoon on the shoulder. Taekwoon flinched away from the touch.

"Sorry I—" Taekwoon said when Hakyeon snatched his hand back.

"You don't like being touched," Hakyeon commented.

"I was just surprised," Taekwoon mumbled. "I'm fine. It was just a surprise."

"If you say so," Hakyeon said. He backed neatly into a numbered parking spot without using the backup camera at all—but if Hakyeon had been born three centuries ago, Taekwoon supposed that he had experience. Taekwoon couldn't even drive.

Hakyeon lived on the sixth floor of a ten floor building, judging by the number of elevator buttons. Six thirty two was the apartment number. Inside it was sleek and minimalistic with a surprising amount of cream and white. The lights Hakyeon had turned on were low and washed the room with a warm, soft glow. He knew vampires didn't need light to see, so it had to be for Taekwoon's benefit. 

"Well this is it." Hakyeon made a wide gesture about the room before he carefully removed his leather shoes. Taekwoon mimicked him and put his sneakers next to Hakyeon's shoes on the rack. The slippers Hakyeon gave him were pale blue with white stripes, and Taekwoon was getting a good sense of Hakyeon's taste.

"Come out of the doorway," Hakyeon said. "I won't eat you."

That was what Hakyeon said, but there was suddenly a feral look in his eyes and fangs peeked out between his lips. Right. Vampire. 

"I thought eating was in the agreement," Taekwoon said.

Hakyeon's eyes crinkled when he laughed and tension that Taekwoon hadn't noticed was there loosened from his chest. The fangs stayed, just enough to remind Taekwoon that this was _real_ , that he was about to be fed on by a vampire. With determination, Taekwoon strode forward, looking around him.

"Where should I go?" Taekwoon asked.

In a flash, the vampire was next to him. Taekwoon squeaked when strong arms snaked around his waist and chillingly cold breath fluttered across the sensitive skin at the join of his neck and shoulder in a content sigh.

"You smell delicious," Hakyeon murmured against Taekwoon's skin. There was the scrape of teeth and it was _cold_ —there was nothing human about it at all. Taekwoon shivered—not from the cold, but because Hakyeon's tongue was rough and cool and almost reminded Taekwoon of a cat. Sharp fangs dug against his skin without breaking through, and the electric feeling shuddered through his body.

"That's it," Hakyeon said encouragingly. "Good boy."

Taekwoon didn't know what he was doing that was good, but Hakyeon's hand splayed flat against his stomach sliding up his chest coaxed a breathy whimper from him. 

"Are we—here—"

"No, that would be rather uncomfortable. I got ahead of myself," Hakyeon said. With even less warning this time, Taekwoon found his legs swept out from under him and the ground somewhere else entirely and then he was in a very dark room while being carried bridal style. At some point in that terrifying second, he'd wrapped his arms around Hakyeon's neck. He hadn't even had the breath to scream in terror which he probably would've done in any other situation that involved being transported into a pitch black room.

"Siri, lights to low please," Hakyeon said.

"Alright, I have turned the lights on with setting low," a helpful robotic voice replied, and sure enough the room brightened enough for Taekwoon to see a bedroom that was decorated much like the rest of Hakyeon's apartment, with furniture that Taekwoon was pretty sure he'd seen in Ikea. Heavy blackout curtains covered what Taekwoon could only guess was a large window—presumably because of the whole windows letting in sun thing. And vampire thing.

"Apple Home?" Taekwoon asked aloud.

"Extremely convenient," Hakyeon said. He set Taekwoon down on the bed and stood so close to him that Taekwoon had to crane his head just to be able to look up and meet Hakyeon's eyes. Predatorial eyes. His fangs were run completely out and the corners of his lips curled showing off a row of sharp, white canines. 

"Last chance," Hakyeon said. His voice was low and breathy. His fingers on Taekwoon's shoulder, neck, jawbone were extremely distracting, especially because of how cold Hakyeon's touch was. Taekwoon shook his head. He had no intention of walking away now. Words stuttered in his brain. Instead, he grabbed Hakyeon's wrist. For a moment, he marvelled at the contrast of the colour of his skin against Hakyeon's before he brought Hakyeon's hand close. Holding Hakyeon's heavy lidded gaze, Taekwoon nipped at Hakyeon's fingers. His lips were pink and wet and he licked them again before he sucked two of Hakyeon's fingers into his mouth, just up to the first knuckle. He dragged his tongue against Hakyeon's fingertips, all the while meeting Hakyeon's eyes.

_Your move_.

Faster than Taekwoon could draw a breath, Hakyeon was on top of Taekwoon and straddling his lap. His weight was heavy and unsubstantial all at once. It was a strange sensation, like being trapped by a thick white cloud. Must've been a vampire thing, but his thoughts were dragged under the slipstream by Hakyeon's fingertips still damp with Taekwoon's spit pressing against the hollow of his throat. A sudden lack of air and throb of pain left Taekwoon choking for breath that didn't come. He grasped for Hakyeon's hand but his wrist was snatched aside in a cold, crushing grip that had Taekwoon whimpering. 

"Ple—please," Taekwoon choked out. He squirmed weakly, the primal fear of being this close and trapped by a predator slamming through rational thought. Not that, he dimly registered, there was anything rational left in his brain.

The vampire chuckled as if he was amused by Taekwoon's attempts. The pressure left Taekwoon's windpipe and he coughed and sucked in greedy grasps of air. A second, maybe two, and then Hakyeon's fingers were around Taekwoon's neck, under his jaw.

"Regretting it?" The words vibrated against Taekwoon's skin.

He was being toyed with. Taekwoon tried to swallow and clear his throat. Tried to shake his head, tried to remember what the fuck he was doing here through the black haze threatening to swallow him entirely. Sharp teeth scraped down his collarbone—fangs.

Fangs.

Right. Fangs. A formal arrangement.

But he was definitely being toyed with. A jibe about never being taught not to play with your food was on the tip of his tongue, but that didn't seem to be the smartest thing to say.

Taekwoon worked his other hand free and _dug_ his nails into Hakyeon's arm. Hakyeon hissed in surprise, his grip loosening slightly.

"Thought you liked it when people talked when you eat," Taekwoon gasped.

The pressure disappeared and air rushed through Taekwoon's lungs so fast it made him lightheaded, ears woozy. Hakyeon laughed, as brightly as he had when they'd first met, and for a moment the world righted itself.

"I did say that," Hakyeon murmured. His voice was low and silky. He'd released Taekwoon to cup Taekwoon's face between his palms. Hakyeon's eyes were glowing golden, and his fangs were impossibly sharp and white.

"Bite me," Taekwoon said, staring into Hakyeon's eyes. They definitely hadn't been glowing a few minutes ago. " _Now_."

"How cute. Trying to give orders, mm?" Hakyeon asked.

"Don't I smell delicious?" Taekwoon taunted. He mimicked Hakyeon in dropping his voice. He tilted his chin up, as much as Hakyeon's hold would allow. Hakyeon's palms were impossibly smooth. Smooth and cool like well polished marble. But softer. Much softer. 

Pressing his luck, Taekwoon reached slowly up to the collar of his shirt. Still meeting Hakyeon's golden eyes, Taekwoon undid the first button, slowly sliding it out of the button hole. He let his fingers drag along the placket of his shirt, fingertips teasing at the hem before he repeated it with the second button, and then the third. And then he stopped.

The collar of his shirt had fallen open enough that his collarbones were entirely bared. Hakyeon's eyes sharpened and Taekwoon swallowed, feeling Hakyeon's gaze raking down the side of his neck and the exposed skin of his chest. He knew what Hakyeon was seeing. A milky expanse of smooth skin, the sharp line of collarbones, broad shoulders just barely disappearing under the shirt. He could also guess that Hakyeon was also watching the bob of his throat, his veins pulsing with blood.

And apparently he smelled delicious.

" _Bite me_ ," Taekwoon said again, voice low and rough. Appealing.

The pain came later, after his own first sharp inhale, the strangely disconnected feelings of fangs punching through his skin, blood rushing through his veins, pooling warm against the join between his neck and his shoulder, and _then_ he became aware of a sharp, fiery pain exactly like being jabbed with two sharp needles. An unusual numbness spread throughout his body and he felt fuzzy and disconnected from all of _him_ , like the cold grip around his arm wasn't touching _his_ arm.

Like it wasn't _his_ body, _his_ blood, that was being sucked out of him by a blood sucking vampire. 

The fangs disappeared and with it the haziness. Taekwoon sucked in a deep breath, the room coming back into focus. He was clinging to Hakyeon, an arm wrapped around his slender waist.

Hakyeon licked at the blood still flowing through the punctures, tongue dragging wetly along Taekwoon's skin, slow and rough.

"Strip," Hakyeon murmured right into Taekwoon's ear. His breath was warm and damp.

It took a moment for the command to penetrate through to Taekwoon's thoughts. He obeyed jerkily, fumbling the rest of his shirt buttons. Hakyeon kept nuzzling against Taekwoon's neck, under his jaw, fangs scraping bluntly down the length of his neck and then he was lapping at Taekwoon's flowing blood. 

It seemed an eternity before Taekwoon got his shirt off. There was blood on the collar.

Hakyeon sat back, weight on Taekwoon's knees, looking over Taekwoon's bare chest like he was admiring his handiwork, of the deep red blood trails dripping over his collarbone, ridges of muscle and bone.

"Do I taste good?" Taekwoon asked. Part of it was taunting. Part of it was curiosity.

"Not bad," Hakyeon said, lip curling in a smouldering smile. He pressed a single finger right between the two puncture wounds in Taekwoon's shoulder hard enough to bruise. Blood welled up around it and Hakyeon dragged it down to the hollow of Taekwoon's throat, and then painted it down the center of his chest, stopping just below his ribcage.

Taekwoon shuddered at the touch. His jeans weren't tight but it was becoming impossible to ignore the pressure against his crotch. As if sensing it, Hakyeon splayed his palm against Taekwoon's stomach and slid his hand down until he was just pressing against Taekwoon's hardening cock through his jeans. 

Taekwoon let out a shaky breath, eyes closing. He pushed into Hakyeon's touch and was rewarded with an amused chuckle. 

"In time, pretty human," Hakyeon said. Blood stained Hakyeon's lips, his teeth, more crimson than the wine they'd had earlier in the night. That Taekwoon had. Hakyeon hadn't, because _this_ was what Hakyeon was having for dinner. Taekwoon.

Taekwoon swiped fingers against the blood still flowing sluggishly through the punctures. They came away wet and red. He raised them to his own lips and licked at them, tasting his own blood, rusty and warm.

"What do you taste?" Hakyeon asked.

"Blood," Taekwoon answered. "What do you taste?"

"The memory of sugar," Hakyeon said. He leaned forward and grabbed Taekwoon's hand. In a strangely intimate gesture, Hakyeon slipped his own fingers between Taekwoon's, dipping his head and sucking clean the rest of the blood off of Taekwoon's skin.

"Sweet?"

"Mm," Hakyeon hummed. A softness fell around him with that one sound, a sort of roundness replacing sharp edges. He finally got off Taekwoon but only so he could push Taekwoon further back on the bed and then sit next to him. Taekwoon watched him curiously, the abrupt shifts of mood, the change in pace, the gentleness with which Hakyeon touched him.

"I think I will bite you again," Hakyeon said. He pressed his lips against Taekwoon's skin, sealing his mouth around the first set of punctures. It felt warm, this time, and he felt the burst of pain as Hakyeon's fangs cut through his skin. He was conscious of wrapping an arm around Hakyeon's waist, pulling them closer together, his weight resting on his other arm, palm pressed against the bed.

It felt. It felt _good_. Taekwoon let out a soft breathy sigh. His head tilted back, small sparks of contentment skittering down his arms from the way Hakyeon was sucking at his skin. It would leave bright purple bruises over the bite marks in a few hours. Hakyeon paused drinking his blood to lick down the line of blood he'd painted earlier, right down to the space between Taekwoon's collarbones. Hakyeon lingered there, mouthing at the soft, sensitive skin. Taekwoon whimpered at the sensation, neck arching, a long, clean line that Hakyeon kissed his way up, soft touches of his lips. Hakyeon's hands roamed across the expanse of skin, stroking down the ridges of Taekwoon's spine. He kissed Taekwoon again down the line of his jaw and down the side of his neck and then he mouthed at a spot, licking it clean of blood. Taekwoon knew it was coming, Hakyeon's fangs pushing against his skin for a good second before the broke skin.

Hakyeon drank deeply this time, slowly, and Taekwoon felt light and fuzzy in a way that should've signalled danger, but instead all he wanted to do was lose himself in the floatiness. His body felt light and his skin was buzzing. He barely registered Hakyeon lowering him down to the bed and was aware in a peripheral way of Hakyeon lapping at his skin. 

And then Hakyeon was suddenly not _there_ , no tongue, no mouth, no touch at all. Taekwoon opened his eyes and had to blink several times before the stars faded enough for him to see a hazy outline of Hakyeon hovering over him.

"Mmr you done?" Taekwoon mumbled. "Don't stop."

"I've had enough," Hakyeon said. It made Taekwoon feel sad somehow, that Hakyeon was done with him, but he felt a little less sad when Hakyeon pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat. Taekwoon let out a small, pleased breath, and even more when Hakyeon left a line of kisses down the center of his ribcage, the same line he'd traced down earlier with a finger dipped in blood. Hakyeon's kisses were light, like little puffs of breeze or the way Taekwoon imagined starlight would feel if it was tangible. 

But Hakyeon's kisses went beyond where the line of blood had ended, to the waistband of his undone jeans, the elastic of his briefs. Taekwoon didn't recall undoing his jeans. 

Hakyeon's tongue was wet through the fabric against Taekwoon's cock and Taekwoon whimpered, hips arching off the bed. Some annoyingly rational part of his brain reminded Taekwoon that the mouth near his cock had some very sharp teeth in it, but all that did was bring back the image of Hakyeon's glowing eyes and blood smeared lips curled in that sultry smile. All it did was make Taekwoon's cock ache more.

"Are you—are you going to—"

Taekwoon's question was aborted by a shallow moan, Hakyeon's lips—the same lips he'd been remembering—closed around the tip of his cock. 

"Ah—!"

Vampires, Taekwoon thought numbly, did not have a gag reflex, since they didn't eat. Which was why a vampire was currently deepthroating his cock. 

_Fangs_ the rational part of his brain hissed.

Taekwoon thrust up into Hakyeon's mouth.

It took seconds for Taekwoon to come, orgasm ripping through him with a clarity that sharpened all his senses into feeling smelling hearing tasting Hakyeon's mouth around him, swallowing Taekwoon's cock into his mouth, while a long, strangled moan rumbled in Taekwoon's own throat. 

Hakyeon sucked him until Taekwoon was shaking with sensitivity, whimpering because it hurt a little. He pushed weakly at Hakyeon's shoulders—still clothed—and Hakyeon let go easily. A rush of cold air hit his cock and Taekwoon made a truly pathetic sound. It was swallowed by Hakyeon kissing his lips, and Taekwoon faintly noted that the salty taste on Hakyeon's tongue had to be Taekwoon's own come. Hakyeon drew back and there were no fangs, his eyes were a honey brown, and he looked beautiful.

"Did you…" _swallow my semen_. Taekwoon trailed off without finishing that question. His cheeks flushed pink.

"You taste wonderful," Hakyeon murmured with a soft smile.

"You mean, my…" 

"Come?" Hakyeon finished for a furiously pink Taekwoon. "I'm told it has proteins that aren't in your blood, but it did make for a lovely digestif."

"A what?"

"Digestif," Hakyeon repeated, lips pursed. "An after dinner...drink."

Taekwoon wasn't sure about his...come… being the vampire equivalent of brandy, but he was still feeling too buzzy and lightheaded to think about it too deeply. Too languid. Too floppy. Sleepy.

He closed his eyes and almost instantly felt the pleasant post-coital tiredness swallow him, warmed by something else, new and unfamiliar but definitely nice. 

"Next time," he mumbled before it took him completely. "Next dinner, I want a digestif."

He heard Hakyeon's delighted laugh, and then felt the vampire lie down next to him. "I was thinking ramen," Hakyeon murmured next to his ear. "But maybe a nice Italian meal will do too."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> "now i just imagine the vampire about  
> to sleep with the guy, pulls down the  
> trousers, sees a nutrition label  
> wrapped around the dick"  
> \- e. e. cummings  
> 


End file.
